Tentang Kamu
by Uchiharuno239
Summary: Sakura mendapat tugas membuat puisi, tapi dia tak tahu mau menulis apa. Akhirnya dia menuliskan isi hatinya.


Tentang Kamu

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

[Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno]

Warning : AU, OOC, typo (s), drabble, mainstream, dan plotless

 **D.L.D.R**

Malam ini suasana begitu sunyi; jalan biasanya ramai, entah kenapa menjadi sepi. Di depan sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis, terlihat seorang gadis merah muda yang duduk di sebuah kursi; gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno. Sepertinya Sakura sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu.

"Kenapa tugasnya harus membuat puisi? Aku kan tidak bisa membuat puisi," keluh Sakura. Rupanya Sakura mendapat tugas untuk membuat puisi, padahal dia tak bisa membuat puisi.

"Aku harus menulis apa? Aku tidak punya ide," kata Sakura. Sakura memang sudah kehabisan akal.

"Oh, ide, di manakah dirimu? Kenapa sulit sekali menemukanmu?" Sakura benar-benar pusing.

"Huh ... baiklah aku coba saja."

XxXxX

Untukmu yang jauh di sana

Di sini kuingin bercerita

Tentang sebuah rasa

Rasa yang ada di dalam dada

XxXxX

Mungkin kamu tak pernah tahu

Bahwa di sini aku memikirkanmu

Mungkin kamu tak pernah mengira

Bahwa aku menyimpan sebuah rasa

XxXxX

Mungkin kamu tak pernah menyadari

Ada aku yang telah memberi hati

Memikirkanmu sepanjang hari

Berharap bisa memiliki

XxXxX

Memang itu kenyataannya

Aku tak mampu lagi mengelaknya

Aku sungguh tak menginginkannya

Tapi, rasa itu datang tiba-tiba

XxXxX

Aku tak pernah meminta rasa

Karena kutahu itu hanya angan belaka

Jarak terlalu jauh membentang

Tak akan mampu bagiku menyeberang

XxXxX

Kutahu ketidakmungkinan itu

Tapi, aku tak bisa melarang hatiku

Hatiku memiliki pikiran sendiri

Aku pun tak bisa mengaturnya lagi

XxXxX

Apa yang harus kulakukan

Aku sudah tak punya kekuatan

Perasaan itu terlalu jauh tertanam

Menjadi kisah cinta terpendam

XxXxX

Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia

Antara aku dan Tuhan saja

Kamu tak perlu mengetahuinya

Aku sendiri yang akan menyimpannya

XxXxX

Karena terlalu asyik menulis, Sakura tak menyadari bahwa tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha, sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Posisi duduk Sakura memang membelakangi jalan.

"Untuk siapa puisi itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang kaget secepat kilat membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Dia tak menyangka akan ada orang yang membaca puisinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Se-sejak kapan kamu di sini?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Sejak kau asyik sendiri dengan puisimu," jawab Sasuke. "Aku tak tahu ternyata kamu pandai membuat puisi."

"Oh ... itu ... ini untuk tugas kok, hehe," jawab Sakura disertai tawa garingnya.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir puisi itu berisi perasaanmu padaku," kata Sasuke dengan seringai miringnya.

"A-apa ya-yang kamu katakan? I-ini hanya untuk tugas semata," jawab Sakura gugup.

Puisi Sakura memang bukan hanya tugas, tapi merupakan ungkapan isi hatinya; isi hati pada sahabatnya ini.

"Ayolah, Sakura, semua orang tahu bahwa kamu mencintaiku, bahkan kamu pernah memberiku surat cinta." Benar, Sakura memang pernah memberi Sasuke surat cinta saat mereka masih tahun pertama di _senior hight school_.

"Itu kan dulu, Sasuke- _kun_ , sekarang sudah berbeda," kata Sakura mencoba menjelaskan.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mendekat ke depan Sakura, meletakkan tangannya di kursi di samping pundak Sakura. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah manis Sakura.

"A-apa ya-yang akan kamu lakukan, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura gugup; rona merah mulai memenuhi wajahnya.

"Memastikan perasaanmu padaku." Sasuke semakin mendekat.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, bibir mereka akan bertemu. Tak sadar Sakura menutup matanya; melihat itu Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu menutup matamu, Sakura? Apa kamu mengharapkan ciuman dariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"A-apa? ... te-tentu sa-saja tidak, Bodoh!" Sakura malu, ternyata dia hanya dipermainkan oleh Sasuke. Sakura mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Sudahlah, Sakura, akui saja, kamu masih mencintaiku 'kan?" Sasuke masih tetap memaksa Sakura untuk jujur.

"Baiklah ... baiklah, aku memang masih mencintaimu. Kamu puas?" Sakura tak tahan lagi; diungkapkanlah isi hati.

"Sangat puas," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun? Apa kamu juga mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan yang selama ini tersimpan dalam hati, akhirnya bisa diutarakan.

Memang, dulu setelah Sakura memberikan surat cinta, Sasuke hanya membacanya dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Saat itu Sakura khawatir Sasuke akan membencinya, tapi keesokan paginya Sasuke dengan motor kesayangannya, tetap datang ke rumah Sakura dan mengajak Sakura pergi sekolah bersama.

Sejak saat itu, terjadi ketidakjelasan hubungan antara mereka. Sakura tak berani meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke karena dia takut Sasuke akan menjauh. Hingga malam ini akhirnya dia berani bertanya.

"Bagaimana ya? Kamu tunggu saja hingga kita lulus, setelah itu akan kuberitahu tentang perasaanku."

"Itu kan masih beberapa bulan lagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kamu akan terus menggantungkan perasaanku?," tanya Sakura sedih, dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan setega itu padanya.

Melihatnya berwajah muram, Sasuke pun menarik hidung Sakura pelan sambil berkata, "Sakura bodoh, tunggu lah sebentar lagi."

Sakura yang tidak terima dikatai bodoh pun marah. "Lepaskan hidungku! Kamulah yang lebih bodoh, Sasuke- _kun_ bodoh."

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang, kamu selesaikan saja tugasmu itu. Jangan lupa besok berangkat sekolah bersamaku," kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan hidung Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik; Sakura murung di tempatnya; lagi-lagi Sasuke menggantungkan perasaannya.

"Dasar payah! Apa dia tidak bisa melihat perasaanku padanya memalui sikapku selama ini? Dia memang bodoh," kata Sasuke pelan dan terus melangkah menuju rumahnya.

 **T** **amat**

Lagi-lagi aku menulis sesuatu yang nggak jelas. Maaf kalau ceritaku makin hari, makin aneh, hehe. Dan, terima kasih untuk semua yang mau meninggalkan review di fic Friends, maaf kalau isinya hancur, wkwk.

Dan, kalau ada yang tanya kenapa semua fic-ku isinya cinta terpendam, itu karena kisah cintaku memang hanya sebatas itu, wkwk.


End file.
